<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Like To See A Magic Trick? by honeydewdrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071233">Would You Like To See A Magic Trick?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop'>honeydewdrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magician [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Hickeys, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen comes to you, the village seamstress, to fix a rip in his strange garment. Things take a surprising turn when he begins to show off his magic tricks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magician [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take What You Want From Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for reading this self-indulgent fic about Asagiri Gen. I hope you find enjoyment in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of footsteps approaching your hut causes you to look up from the dress you are hemming. You blink, eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight streaming through the entryway. By the time your eyes settle, the footsteps have stopped. </p><p>The outsider stands in the entryway, sunlight shining off his black and white hair. You have not had much interaction with the outsider, in fact, he’s barely spared you a passing glance, but you’ve always admired his delicate yet sharp features, his gray blue eyes that gleam with cleverness, and the intricate scar on his cheek. You have wondered what it would be like to run a finger over that scar. </p><p>“I’m told you can help fix a rip in my yukata?” he asks, his voice cloyingly sweet. </p><p>“What kind of rip?” you ask as you motion him to step inside. </p><p>As the outsider enters your hut, the subtle scent of flowers washes over you, the smell slightly intoxicating. You set aside the dress you were working on and rise to meet him. He is not wearing his usual purple overcoat, instead fully exposing the strange pale yellow garment underneath. You feel a faint flush on your cheeks when you notice his eyes slowly trailing up your body before meeting his gaze with yours, a small smile curling on his lips. </p><p>“Here,” he holds out his left arm to show you the long flowing sleeve of his strange garment. You feel excitement at getting to see this garment up close. It had been the first thing you noticed about him and as the village seamstress, you had always wanted to ask him about it. </p><p>You have to take a few steps closer to him to take the sleeve in your hands. You can feel the flush on your cheeks growing hotter. </p><p>“Are you...okay?” he asks, and if you didn’t know any better you would say there was a hint of slyness to the question, almost as if he knows how nervous you are. </p><p>“Yes!” you answer, maybe a little too loudly. You nervously clear your throat and run your fingers along the sleeve until you find the rip, almost in the armpit of his garment. This close to his body, you can feel his warmth. You take in a deep breath, trying not to feel flustered. You have been closer proximity to most people in the village whenever you make and repair garments for them, the outsider should be no different. </p><p>“This rip should be easy to fix,” you say, hurriedly dropping his sleeve and stepping back. “In fact, you could probably repair it yourself.” </p><p>“Oh,” he says, a small pout forming on his mouth. “But I don’t have the proper tools. Besides, sewing isn’t exactly my best skill. I am sure you can do it much faster.” </p><p>While you have the distinct feeling he is trying to manipulate you, you can’t help but find the way his pout accentuates his lips appealing, the expression seeming more sexual than that of a petulance. </p><p>“If you can wait until I am done finishing this dress for the Priestess, I am more than happy to help,” you say, averting your eyes from his mouth, instead focusing on a speck of dirt on the ground. </p><p>“When shall I return?” </p><p>“Tomorrow. Late afternoon,” you say, still concentrating on the speck of dirt. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says, turning to leave your hut. </p><p>You slowly let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Oh!” he says, causing you to look up from the ground, your eyes meeting his. “My name is Gen, by the way.” </p><p>The purr in his voice sends a shiver down your spine and you barely manage to squeak out your own name as he exits your hut. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>“Thank you so much for this beautiful dress!” Priestess Ruri says with genuine appreciation. “I know the weather is getting colder soon and even though I am healed, I want to stay as healthy as possible.” </p><p>“I was happy to make it for you, Priestess," you say with a nod. </p><p>“Please,” she giggled. “I have told you so many times to call me Ruri. We are friends, are we not?” </p><p>“Sorry. I am just a little out of it today." Ever since Gen asked for your help with his garment, his “yukata” as he called it, you have been on edge. You barely slept, swearing the scent of flowers lingered in your hut. </p><p>“Oh? What is causing my dear friend such distress?” The concern in her voice is soothing and comforting, it calms your nerves a bit. </p><p>“The outsider asked me to repair his strange garment and I admit, I am a little nervous about it.”</p><p>“The outsider? You don’t mean our chief?” </p><p>“No. Chief Senku is no longer an outsider.” </p><p>“Oh! You must mean Gen!” she giggles. “Do you doubt your skill to fix it? Or...is there another reason?” Ruri’s voice dips low, slyness slipping into her tone. </p><p>You feel your face flush with heat. “I j-just have never seen a garment like that and I-I worry that…I will mess it up” you stammer, embarrassed by Ruri’s suggestive tone. </p><p>“You will do just fine. You are such an experienced seamstress. I don’t think he would have asked you if your skills were in question.” </p><p>“You’re right.” You let out a relieved sigh at Ruri’s confidence in you. “I better head back to my hut. I told him to come by in the late afternoon and I want to be ready.”</p><p>“Fair enough!” Ruri grabs you in a quick hug. “Also, just in case you were wondering, you look lovely today,” she says with a wink. </p><p>You feel the flush returning your face and you turn away quickly in hopes that she doesn’t notice. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>You finally finished picking up the last bit of leftover fabric from Ruri’s dress when the scent of flowers wafts into your hut. You turn quickly to see Gen standing in the entryway. </p><p>“Gen!” you exclaim in nervousness. You are shocked at how good his name feels coming from your lips. </p><p>“Hello there,” he says with a smile. </p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” You try to remember if you had done anything embarrassing while cleaning up your work space. </p><p>“Not too long. And don’t worry, you weren’t doing anything embarrassing,” he says with a smirk.</p><p>How did he know that was what you were worried about?</p><p>Gen enters your hut and closes the flap at your entryway behind him, dimming the light in the hut. You are instantly thankful you started a small fire when you got back to your hut so you can still see fairly well. </p><p>“Why did you close the flap?” you ask. </p><p>“We will need our privacy, won’t we?” he asks, shrugging off his overcoat. </p><p>“I don’t -” shock prevents you from finishing your sentence as Gen begins to untie the knot at the front of his yukata. </p><p>Gen looks at you with a smirk as he opens the folds of his yukata, exposing a crudely sewn undershirt that hugs his slender frame. Your face burns as he slides the yukata off his shoulders to expose lean yet defined arms. He now stands before you in just his undershirt and pants. </p><p>“Would it not be easier to fix my yukata if it is off of me?” he asks, handing over the garment. </p><p>“It would be easier. You’re right.” You shyly take the garment from him, hoping he didn’t notice you admiring his build. “Are you staying here while I fix this, then?”</p><p>“Of course! I would prefer not to go out there like this. Besides,” he says, voice lowering to a purr. “It would be nice to get to know you.” </p><p>You turn away, the heat rising once again to your cheeks. Your hands are shaking as you reach for your bone needle and thread. </p><p>“Would you like to see a magic trick?” he asks in a sly tone. </p><p>“Magic trick?” You have never heard this term before. Intrigued, you turn back to him, forgetting about your tools in the process. </p><p>Gen holds a simple yet beautiful white flower in his right hand for you to see. “Watch me closely,” he says closing his fist around the flower. </p><p>You gasp, slightly upset he crushed such a pretty flower. Gen smiles as he uncurls his fist to reveal an empty palm with no flower or remnants of a flower in sight. </p><p>Your mouth falls open and you gasp in shock. Where did the flower go? There should be a crumpled flower in his hand but there is nothing? </p><p>“Wondering where the flower went?” he asked, his voice taking on a dramatic flair. </p><p>“How did you…?” </p><p>Gen takes a few steps towards you and reaches out his right hand to your face. “It’s behind your ear,” he says with a flourish, fingers brushing against your ear. You let out another shocked gasp when you see the white flower in his hand.<br/>
“G-Gen! Is t-this that s-science that C-chief S-senku is always talking about?” you stammer, trying to remain composed even though you are in shock. </p><p>“Not at all.” Gen lets out a chuckle. “It is a simple illusionary trick. In fact, if I tell you how I did it, do you promise not to tell anyone?”</p><p>“Mmmhmmm,” you nod your head frantically, desperate for a logical explanation as to how he managed to make the flower appear and reappear. </p><p>Gen offers you a genuine smile, his eyes softening. He takes his time explaining, slowly and patiently demonstrating his sleight of hand until you understand. </p><p>“You’re so...graceful,” you admit to him in wonderment. </p><p>“Thank you,” Gen says softly. </p><p>“Thank you for explaining it to me! It would have kept me up tonight!”</p><p>“Ah,” the teasing tone slips into Gen’s voice. “So thoughts of me would have kept you from getting sleep?” He leans in closer to you when he says this, close enough for you to see how thick his lashes are. </p><p>“I-” you flush, hoping the light cast from the fire helps to hide the redness that has surely appeared on your cheeks. </p><p>Gen lets out a small chuckle. “Do you want to see another magic trick?” </p><p>“Sure,” you nod, appreciative of the subject change and eager to see another trick. </p><p>“Do you have any rope?”</p><p>“I have plenty!” You walk over to your supplies and find the rope you often use in the garments you sew. </p><p>“Good. Now tie my hands behind my back.” He crosses his hands behind his back and turns away from you. </p><p>“W-what?” you stammer. </p><p>“I can get out of any knot you put me in.” </p><p>“Are you...sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Now come be a good girl and tie my hands.” He looks over his shoulder at you, a smile curling his lips. </p><p>Your heart flutters and your entire body grows hot as you approach him. You attempt to steady your hands, hoping you don’t fumble when you try to tie the knot. Once you are close enough behind Gen to start tying his hands together, you suck in a breath, nervousness causing you to freeze.</p><p>“Don’t be nervous,” Gen says in a sweetly soothing voice. “Just tie your best knot for me.” </p><p>You let out your breath, slowly and steadily, calming your nerves. You begin to wrap the knot around his wrists, hoping Gen doesn’t feel the slight tremble in your hands. The flush in your face grows hotter every time your fingers brush against his skin. You marvel how smooth his hands are, not rough and calloused like almost everyone else’s in the village. </p><p>“Finished.” You step back and admire the knot you created, hoping it’s challenging enough but not too tight or too hard that he hurts himself trying to get out. </p><p>Gen gives his wrists a wiggle before turning around to face you, his face once again close enough to yours that you can admire his lashes. </p><p>“That’s a pretty good knot you’ve tied but I can still get out of this pretty easily,” he says cunningly. </p><p>“Easily?” you say incredulously. </p><p>“Yes...easily,” Gen leans in even closer, you can feel his warm breath tickling your cheek. “Back in my age, I was a pretty famous stage magician and getting out of restraints is a fairly standard trick.” </p><p>“O-oh…” You're unable to think clearly. His mouth is just so close to yours…</p><p>“While I can get out of this easily, it may still take me a few moments. One could certainly take advantage of me right now,” his voice lowers, tone heavy with suggestion. </p><p>Your mind races. Take advantage? Inappropriate thoughts flash through your mind. You do your best to quell them. </p><p>“I can tell you are thinking about it,” he says with a purr. “Better hurry up and make a decision before I -”</p><p>You close the small gap between the two of you and bring your mouth to his. You marvel at the soft warmth of his lips and the way they feel against yours. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he says, mouth still against yours. “Take what you want from me.” He gently and almost coyly runs his tongue over your lips, sending shivers up your spine. </p><p>All the restraint you have exhibited to not touch him is lost and your hands begin to roam over his bare arms as your mouth finds his again. He hungrily responds to your kiss, tongue finding yours. You bring your hands to his face and run your thumb over his scar, the texture reminding you more of a crack. You break from your kiss and begin to fervently trail kisses down his scar. </p><p>Your mouth reaches the collar of his undershirt before you realize his hands are on you, caressing your ass. He escaped his knot?</p><p>“I told you that I could escape it easily.” He gives your ass a squeeze while holding up the rope in his other hand. </p><p>“Should I have tied a better knot?” You're amazed he got out of the knot so quickly. </p><p>“Do you want to try again?” he asks in a challenging tone.</p><p>You respond by snatching the rope from his hand and kissing him deeply before demanding he turn back around. Gen smiles and turns his back to you, putting his hands behind his back. </p><p>Any nerves you had about tying Gen’s hands behind his back has melted away and has been replaced by a hot burning desire in your stomach. You begin to tie a new knot, hoping this one will be more of a challenge to him.</p><p>“Do you think you can get out of this one?” You give the knot a few tugs to check its security. </p><p>Gen turns around to face you again. “Absolutely. I can tell you tied a more difficult knot this time. Someone doesn’t want to relinquish control, do they?” </p><p>“Maybe. Or maybe I am fascinated by your magic tricks,” you say with a smirk, eyes trailing the scar on his face. You wonder how far down his scar goes and you feel a slight frustration by the high collar of his undershirt. </p><p>You grab him by his collar and pull his mouth to yours, kissing him messily as you fumble with the buttons on his undershirt. Why does he have so many buttons? </p><p>By the fifth or sixth button, your fingers understand the motion needed. You deftly finish unbuttoning his undershirt and pull your mouth away from his. You push his undershirt off his shoulders to reveal a graceful frame, his muscles clearly defined. You bring your hands to the scar on his face and trace a finger over it until it ends on his throat. </p><p>You begin to kiss his throat and you delight in an audible hitch in Gen’s breathing when you gently nip at the soft skin of his collar bone. You begin to kiss down his chest, occasionally giving his skin a soft nip, leaving behind marks that you are sure will still be there tomorrow. When your mouth reaches his left nipple, you swirl your tongue over it, eliciting a moan from Gen. </p><p>While continuing to swirl your tongue around his nipple you begin to trail a hand down his abdomen, your fingers grazing over his graceful muscles. When you reach the band of his pants, you return your mouth to his, tongues clashing as you clumsily untie his pants. You give them a sharp tug so they slide off his hips and fall to the ground. You feel Gen kick them off his ankles, freeing himself. He is now completely naked, hands still tied behind his back. </p><p>You bring your hand to his erection and Gen sucks in a breath. You swirl your thumb over the tip to spread his precum before you begin pumping your hand up and down his length. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he moans against your mouth before taking your lower lip between his teeth, nipping you roughly yet deliciously. He begins to fervently and aggressively kiss your chin and neck, occasionally sucking and biting at your delicate skin. </p><p>A moan escapes your lips and he chuckles against your throat. “If my hands weren’t tied, I could do a lot more to you.”</p><p>“Have you even been trying to get out of your restraints?” you ask, voice heavy with desire. </p><p>“Maybe I haven’t been trying as hard as I could be,” he says slyly. “I haven’t really had the motivation to get out of them just yet.” </p><p>“I honestly don’t think you can get out,” you tease, still stroking his cock. </p><p>“You just want me to touch you.” </p><p>You respond to his jest by beginning to slowly kiss down his throat and chest before kneeling and kissing his abdomen and hips. You slide your tongue down his hips, bringing your mouth to his thighs, softly biting and licking at them, delighting in the way his breath hitches with each nip of your teeth. </p><p>You stop stroking his cock and place your hands on the backs of his thighs, dragging your nails lightly over his skin. Gen sucks in his breath and you can feel him shiver from the sensation. You smile to yourself as you give the tip of his cock a quick lick before taking it into your mouth. </p><p>Gen moans your name as you slowly glide his cock deeper into your mouth, trying not to gag when your lips reach the base. You slide your mouth up and down his cock steadily and deliberately, tasting every inch, making sure to swirl your tongue around his cockhead. </p><p>You begin to slide his cock in and out of your mouth faster, and Gen’s breathing gets shallower. His legs begin to tremble and you dig your nails into the back of his thighs, urging him to cum. </p><p>“I-am going to c-cum…” he says shakily. It’s the first time you’ve heard Gen say something without sounding completely confident and in control of the situation. </p><p>He thrusts his hips into your mouth as he orgasms, his entire body shuddering. You take his cock deep in your mouth as he cums, swallowing his climax. His breathing is heavy as his cock twitches, spent. Gen collapses on his knees in front of you. </p><p>You rise to your feet and hold out your hand in offering to help him stand up. Gen leans forward and takes your index finger in his mouth. </p><p>“Did you forget my hands are still tied behind me?” he asks, sliding his tongue over your finger.</p><p>You had forgotten and you would have felt embarrassed but the way he is working his tongue over your finger is so distracting. You find yourself wishing his tongue was working somewhere else. </p><p>As if reading your thoughts, Gen stops suckling your finger and plunges his face into your crotch, kissing your heat over the fabric of your dress. You desperately claw at your dress, hiking up the hem so he’s kissing your bare thighs. </p><p>“Good girl,” he mumbles between kisses before grabbing the band of your underwear in his teeth and dragging them off your hips. You hastily assist him.</p><p>Once off your hips, Gen uses his teeth to nip at the soft flesh of your thighs, alternating between gentle bites and rough suckles. He works his way to your inner thighs before sliding his tongue softly over your slit. </p><p>You let out a whimper. Gen chuckles at the sound, slowly dragging his tongue over your slit again. “You’re already so wet.”</p><p>“P-please,” you beg, aching for more. </p><p>“What do you want me to do?” he says in between slow laps. </p><p>“Please, Gen!” you whine. “Pleasure me!” </p><p>Gen buries his tongue between your slit and quickly finds your clit, tongue dancing expertly over the sensitive nub. You plunge your hands into his black and white hair, tangling your fingers in the silky softness of it. </p><p>“Gen!” you cry out, throwing your head back. </p><p>Gen applies more pressure, alternating between licking at your clit and gently sucking on it. When you begin to rock your hips against his mouth, he lets out a low groan. Your legs begin to quake as you get closer to orgasm. </p><p>You suddenly feel a hand on your ass, squeezing roughly, the pain delicious. Simultaneously, you feel fingers slip inside you. Gen had slipped from his bonds so effortlessly, never breaking the rhythm of his mouth on your pussy. </p><p>The sensation of Gen’s fingers sliding in and out of your pussy, his tongue on your clit, and the pain of his hand digging into your ass sends you over the edge. Your entire body shudders as your orgasm rocks your body. As you cum, Gen pulls his fingers out of you and grabs your ass, using both hands to push you into his mouth, lapping his tongue from your entrance to your clit. You would have collapsed from pleasure but Gen helps to gently guide you to your knees. </p><p>Spent and panting, you look at Gen and see a satisfied smile on his face. He brings the fingers that were inside you to his mouth and sucks them.</p><p>“You are more delicious than an ice cold cola,” he says with a smirk. </p><p>Your stomach does flips at the comment, pleased that he likes the taste of you. </p><p>“I see you managed to get out of that knot.” </p><p>“I had motivation,” he says leaning in to kiss you. “The sounds you make are enough to drive a man over the edge with desire. I had to have my hands on you.”</p><p>“You are very good at magic tricks,” you smile against his kiss. </p><p>“I can always show you more sometime. But first, let’s lay together in your bed. Most people might not guess this, but I am actually a huge fan of cuddling.”</p><p>“W-what about your yukata?” </p><p>“You can fix it later. I don’t have anywhere else to be. Do you?” He rises to his feet and offers you at hand. </p><p>“I don’t.” You take his hand. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he says with a soft, genuine smile before leading you to your bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I just love Asagiri Gen so much! I 100% think he would use his magic tricks to try to seduce the ladies. And personally, I think magic tricks are really cool so it would totally work on me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do You Want More?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gen stayed in your bed until the sun rose over the horizon. In between kisses and dozing in each other’s arms, he told you stories of his time. You didn’t understand a lot of it but he is a fantastic storyteller and you hung on his every word, learning as much as you could about him. </p><p>When sunlight begins to peek through the cracks in the flap of your hut’s doorway, Gen yawns and sits up in the bed.</p><p>“Ugh,” he groans. “I am certainly not looking forward to today.” </p><p>“Why is that?” you ask groggily.  </p><p>“For one, I have to go help Senku with whatever science project he’s working on today and that usually involves manual labor,” he sighs. “And manual labor is not exactly my thing.” </p><p>He turns to look at you and offers a sly smile. “Second, I spent the time I was supposed to be getting my yukata fixed fooling around with the beautiful seamstress instead. Now we still have to fix my yukata and I am definitely going to be late." He shrugs and gives you the feeling he doesn’t really care if he’s late or not. </p><p>“Beautiful?” Your cheeks flush at the compliment. </p><p>“Well, of course,” he says teasingly. “I am not ashamed to admit I am a shallow man. Even a great mentalist such as myself is not immune to how absolutely adorable you are.” Gen punctuates his point by reaching out with his index finger and lightly tapping you on the nose, a warm smile on his face. </p><p>Gen untangles himself from your blankets and stands up from the bed. Without his body heat to stave off the morning chill, a shiver tingles up your spine causing your teeth to chatter. You had absentmindedly shimmied out of your dress last night before climbing into bed with Gen, forgetting about the chilly mornings as winter approaches. </p><p>“Here,” Gen says softly, approaching you with his lilac overcoat in his hands. He drapes the coat around your shoulders. Warm and smelling of flowers, you wrap the coat tightly around you, the heat rising to your face at his act of kindness. </p><p>You watch Gen as he gets dressed in this pants and undershirt, admiring his graceful body and the way his fingers deftly button his shirt. You remember how expertly those fingers had worked your pussy and the way they had grabbed your ass, a warmth spreading in between your legs. You also take note of the marks you have left on his chest and neck, a secret claim you’ve made on him hidden under the high neck of his undershirt.  </p><p>You shake your head, knowing you need to get to work on Gen’s yukata so he can return to Chief Senku’s Kingdom of Science stronghold. You visited the stronghold once with Ruri when Chief Senku first took over the village just to see all the amazing science inventions and you had marveled at all the instruments and tools, amazed that such things could exist. </p><p>The sound of wood crackling in the fire snaps you from your thoughts. You look up to see Gen stoking the flames before grabbing your skin of water and pouring it into the pot you use to boil water. After adding the pot to the blaze, he begins to rifle through the sacks of food and herbs you have next to your fire pit. </p><p>“Aha!” he exclaims, pulling out a packet of tea leaves and setting them aside. “Perfect!”</p><p>Gen hums happily to himself while he tends to the fire and makes tea. The tune is unfamiliar to you but you find it enjoyable as you quickly and expertly sew the rip in the sleeve of his yukata. </p><p>“Perfect timing.” Gen hands you a stone cup with hot tea just as you make the final stitch on his sleeve. </p><p>“Thank you,” you say appreciatively, taking a sip. </p><p>Your eyes widen and you take another sip. The tea is delicious! Perfectly steeped and not bitter, you get hints of something slightly peppery and sweet, a spicy aroma filling your nostrils. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind.” Gen takes a sip of his own tea. “But I found some ginger in one of your sacks. Ginger in tea is quite an exquisite flavor, don’t you think?” </p><p>“It is so tasty,” you agree. “I would have never thought to put ginger in tea!”</p><p>“I wonder what other delicious flavors you are missing out on in this stone world? If we were back in my time, I would treat you to a meal at the best izakaya in Tokyo.” </p><p>“Izakaya?” </p><p>Gen explains to you what an izakaya is and your mouth waters at the idea of a special place just for drinking and eating a variety of snacks. You are once again hanging on Gen’s every word. His flowery language coupled with his honeyed voice makes listening to him easy. When you take your last sip of tea, a sadness comes over you because you know it means he must leave. </p><p>“Well,” Gen says as he places his cup down. “I really should be going.”</p><p>You hand Gen his repaired yukata and overcoat before reaching for your dress. </p><p>“Ah,” Gen chuckles. “I see I’ve left some marks.” </p><p>You look down at your body and flush when you see your thighs covered in marks from Gen’s mouth. </p><p>“I also may have gotten a little aggressive with your neck too,” he smirks as he reaches out and brushes a finger over your throat. </p><p>The touch sends a shiver through your body. You don’t mind that Gen has marked you. In fact, it exhilarates you, making you wish you could drag him back to bed with you. However, you wonder if you should at least try to hide the marks before going out into the village so you don’t draw attention to yourself. </p><p>“I...honestly kind of like it,” you admit, flushing. </p><p>“I am not surprised. Did you think I did not see the marks you left on me?” </p><p>You look away, feeling flustered under his gaze. </p><p>“I like it too,” he says, gently grasping your neck with this hand and stroking his thumb over the sensitive skin where he left his mark. </p><p>Your heart begins to race. You are sure he can feel your quickening pulse under his fingers. A devious smile appears on Gen’s lips and he lightly tightens his grip on your throat. </p><p>“Don’t get too excited,” he purrs, voice dipping low and seductive. </p><p>“It is hard not to get excited when you’re touching me.”</p><p>Gen chuckles and leans in, brushing his lips softly against yours before releasing his hand from your throat. </p><p>“You don’t make leaving you easy, but I must,” he says heading towards the doorway. “However, I expect to see you again. I hope I can slip away again soon. Will you wait for me?” </p><p>“I will wait,” you promise. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he says smiling slyly at you before stepping through the doorway and out into the bright morning sun. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>“Hey seamstress,” a familiar voice says at the doorway of your hut. </p><p>You look up to see Chief Senku standing in the entryway of your hut, casually digging his pinky finger into his ear. </p><p>“Chief Senku?” </p><p>Senku hadn’t talked to you much since becoming chief other than when he came to give Ruri medicine while you were visiting her. You would always be forever grateful to him for saving the life of one of your dearest friends. You wonder now what he was doing in your hut. </p><p>“At first I was wondering what kind of seamstress took so long to fix a simple rip in a garment but Gen’s behavior seemed suspicious. Now that I have taken a good long look at you, I can see why it took so long,” he says with a knowing smile. </p><p>“W-what do you mean?” you stammer. </p><p>“Oh come on,” he sighs. “Don’t play coy with me. It’s a waste of our time, which is illogical. The mentalist is shallow and I doubt he was able to resist trying to make a pass at someone one could objectively classify as ‘attractive.’ Besides,” he says gesturing to his neck. “If I had any doubts, the hickey on your neck is a dead giveaway.” </p><p>You gasp and clasp a hand over the mark on your neck. You hadn’t thought to cover it up since you had been in your hut all morning repairing the winter coats of the village.</p><p>“Don’t bother trying to cover it up. I’ve seen it already,” he rolls his crimson eyes. “Maybe the next time Gen comes knocking to fool around, you could make sure he’s back at the laboratory before the sun is too high up in the sky.” </p><p>“Yes, Chief Senku,” you nod. </p><p>“Just Senku is fine,” he says approaching you. “Can I see the garments you are currently working on?” </p><p>You hand over the winter coat you are repairing a hem on. This particular coat happens to belong to Magma, making it one of the larger coats of the village. </p><p>“Impressive work.” He closely your seams. “Your technique rivals a good friend of mine from my time period.” </p><p>“T-thank you,” you blush. You have been the village seamstress for so long you haven’t had a new person compliment your work in years. </p><p>“Would you like to help the Kingdom of Science?” A greedy smile twists his face, making you feel slightly unsettled.</p><p>“How?” you ask, slowly leaning away from him. </p><p>“Our craftsman, Kaseki, could really use another set of skilled hands.” He rubs his temples. “He is always trying to drag Gen along whenever Chrome is busy helping me but I have a feeling Gen isn’t much help.” </p><p>“I am happy to help however I can,” you exclaim, excited about the idea of trying something new. </p><p>“Great! Meet me at my laboratory after lunch. And bring your sewing supplies too,” he says with a satisfied smile.  </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>You barely touched your lunch, nerves flitting in your stomach like butterflies. Your thoughts race. Why would you need your sewing supplies? Would you actually be able to help the extremely skilled Kaseki? Would you see Gen? </p><p>To cover your mark from Gen, you adorn your neck with a piece of rope, the end result much like the elaborate knot around Ruri’s neck. You pack your bone needle, thread, and the piece of rope you use to take measurements in a sack, put out the fire in your hut, and start the short trek to the Kingdom of Science stronghold. </p><p>Once you reach the clearing of the stronghold, you hear a child’s voice squeal your name. You turn to see Suika running towards you, her arms open wide, ready to be embraced. </p><p>“I am so excited to see you! When Senku said you were coming to help out after lunch, I ate my food as fast I could!” </p><p>You chuckle at Suika’s enthusiasm, your nerves calmed. You look around the clearing, searching for the building that is Senku’s laboratory. </p><p>“This way!” Suika grabs your hand and leads the way. </p><p>Looking around the clearing you see various people from the village completing tasks, each one waving to you as you pass. You don’t see Gen. </p><p>Suika leads you into the building marked “Laboratory” and you see Senku and Chrome leaning over glass jars with various liquids of different colors. </p><p>“You’re here. Great,” Senku says, barely glancing up at you from the glass of liquid he has in his hand. </p><p>“What can I do?” you ask, eyes dancing around the laboratory, taking in all the colors and shapes. </p><p>“Go find old man Kaseki and offer your assistance,” he says flatly. “And please try not to distract Gen. No matter how hard he tries to convince you that he’s not busy, don’t believe him.” </p><p>“Is the seamstress why Gen didn’t come home last night?” Chrome says slyly, tossing you a wink and a suggestive smile. You flush, unsure how to respond to his jest. </p><p>“Stop being so creepy!” a stern voice says behind you. </p><p>You turn to see Kohaku standing in the doorway of the laboratory, arms crossed over her chest, an annoyed look on her face. </p><p>“Kaseki is at the large furnace blowing glass,” Kohaku says, placing a hand on your shoulder and giving you a small nod. </p><p>Returning the nod, you turn and walk out of the laboratory, thankful for Kohaku’s appearance. You have always had a soft spot for her. She may be the village’s greatest warrior but she would always be like a little sister to you. </p><p>You find Kaseki at the furnace wiping sweat from his brow as he takes a break. He looks up as you approach him and his eyes brighten when he sees you. </p><p>“I was wondering when Senku was going to recruit you!” he exclaims. </p><p>“Here I am! Senku says my directive is to help you however I can!” you offer him a smile. </p><p>“Right now I am blowing gla-” </p><p>“Oh!” you hear a familiar voice purr. “The village seamstress has joined us?”</p><p>“Don’t interrupt me, Gen!” Kaseki growls as Gen approaches. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Gen says with a nervous chuckle. </p><p>“Anyways...right now I am blowing glass,” Kaseki turns to the furnace and explains to you the process of glass blowing and how he would need your assistance. </p><p>You do your best to pay attention to him but you feel distracted by the subtle scent of flowers and the feeling of Gen’s gaze on you. </p><p>“Understand?” Kaseki asks once he finishes his explanation. </p><p>“I believe so.”</p><p>“You got this,” Gen whispers, leaning in close enough that you feel his breath tickle your cheek. </p><p>You turn to say something to him but he has already slinked off. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>The afternoon goes by without incident. You quickly got the hang of what needed to be done for creating glass and was able to assistant Kaseki with ease. As the sun began to dip below the trees, the members of the Kingdom of Science began to finish up their various tasks. </p><p>“Thank you for your assistance today,” Kaseki smiled through his beard. “Will you be back tomorrow?” </p><p>“There’s a one billion perfect chance,” Senku says approaching you and Kaseki. </p><p>“Great! She is much more helpful than that Gen,” Kaseki laughs. “I am about to head back to the village. Do you want me to walk with you?” </p><p>“She’s not done for the day yet,” Senku says clapping a hand on your shoulder. “Gen doesn’t have a winter coat. Would you go take his measurements so you can make him a decent garment?” </p><p>“O-of course,” you stammer at the idea of taking Gen’s measurements, of being so close to him again. </p><p>“Hey Asagiri Gen!” Senku shouts. “Come out here you weaselly mentalist!” </p><p>“Yes, Senku?” you hear Gen’s voice from behind you. </p><p>“You need a winter coat, yea?” Senku begins to dig in his ear. “Why don’t you get your measurements taken by the seamstress here? Can’t have you freezing your balls off this winter.” </p><p>“You are so crude sometimes, Senku,” Gen sighs, shaking his head. </p><p>Gen turns from Senku to look at you, a small knowing smile forms on his lips when he locks his dark blue eyes onto yours.</p><p>“What do you need from me?” he asks. </p><p>“I need you to take off your coat and yukata,” you state, trying to keep your voice from shaking. You feel embarrassed telling Gen he needs to undress, especially in front of all these other people. </p><p>A heavy silence hangs in the air. You wonder if everyone can tell just how embarrassed you feel. </p><p>Kaseki clears his throat. “Why don’t you walk with me back to the village, Senku?” He grabs Senku by the arm and begins to drag him away. </p><p>Once Senku and Kaseki are out of ear shot, Gen lets out a sigh. “I guess it can’t be helped. Word travels fast around this small Kingdom of Science,” he says with a shrug. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, I think everyone has an idea of why I was late this morning.” He leans in close to you. </p><p>You blush and avert your gaze. </p><p>“I have to admit though,” he says in a purring whisper. “You telling me to take off my clothes was quite...exhilarating. Why don’t we find somewhere more private for you to take my measurements?” </p><p>“L-lead the way,” you stammer, your knees trembling. </p><p>Gen smirks, taking your hand and leading you towards the trees. Your hand fits in his perfectly. </p><p>“Here,” Gen says after you’ve entered the treeline about 20 feet. </p><p>“This is an odd place to pick,” you say, looking around. </p><p>“I figure it is far enough out that no one can see us but not too far out to be unsafe.” He steps closer to you.  </p><p>Your heart races as he approaches you, butterflies dancing in your stomach as a cunning smile forms on his lips, his eyes glinting in the fading sun. </p><p>“Tell me again,” he purrs. </p><p>“Tell you what?”</p><p>“Tell me what I need to do for you to take my measurements.” </p><p>“Take off your coat and yukata,” you say softly, heart hammering in your chest.  </p><p>Gen finishes closing the gap between you, his lips close to yours. </p><p>“Take them off me,” he says, his breath tickling your cheek. </p><p>You suck in a breath between your teeth before reaching out with trembling hands and slowly sliding your fingers under the collar of his coat. You let the garment fall onto the forest floor in a heap around him. You slide your hands down his chest and to his waist where you carefully undo the knot securing his obi. </p><p>As the obi falls to the ground, Gen’s mouth finds yours, his tongue gently searching for yours. You let out a dreamy sigh as you fumble for the collar of his yukata, struggling to concentrate with his lips on yours. You finally manage to get the yukata off his shoulders and onto the forest floor at your feet. </p><p>Gen sighs and pulls his mouth away from yours. “I guess you better measure me before it gets too dark,” he says, looking at the fading light in the sky. </p><p>Using your measuring rope, you take Gen’s measurements. Your mind races with ideas for a garment that will keep him warm. You just so happen to have some luxurious fur that would be the perfect lining for a coat. In your element, your hands have stopped shaking.</p><p>“There!” you say, coiling your measuring rope and placing it back in your sack. “Just in time too.” You gesture to the stars that have appeared as the last bit of twilight clings to the sky, casting a purple light on you and Gen. </p><p>You suddenly feel hands on your wrists and Gen pulls you to him. He begins to kiss you, but unlike the gentle kisses from earlier, these are fervent, hungry, and demanding. You feel his hands tugging at the rope around your neck. </p><p>“I want this ridiculous rope off you,” he growls. </p><p>“Gen!” you gasp as he easily undoes the knot at your throat and begins to kiss your neck. Goosebumps appear on your flesh as a shiver tingles up your spine. </p><p>“Do you know what it was like to watch you all afternoon, seeing this rope adorning your neck, knowing I couldn’t just rip it off you?” he says between kisses. “I have been thinking of kissing this lovely neck of yours all day.” </p><p>Gen’s hands slide up and down your arms, his fingers caressing your skin. The sensation is slow and gentle, contrasting the desperate kisses on your neck. </p><p>“It is nice to have my hands free this time. I like being able to touch you wherever I want.” He slides a hand to your ass while the other finds your breast. His fingers massage your breast, occasionally pinching your nipple through the fabric of your dress, eliciting a moan from your lips. </p><p>“Quiet,” Gen says, covering your mouth with his own. “We don’t need anyone at the Kingdom of Science hearing you.” </p><p>“Y-yes,” you whimper against his mouth. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he purrs, giving your ass a squeeze. </p><p>Gen slides the hand on your ass to thighs and slips it under the hem of your dress, quickly finding the heat between your thighs through the fabric of your underwear. </p><p>“Even through your panties, I can tell how wet you already are,” Gen grins before nipping at your bottom lip. </p><p>He slides his hand up to the hem of your underwear, hooks his fingers and gives your underwear a sharp tug, pulling them down past your knees. Gen hastily yet deftly glides his hand to your heat and finds your clit. </p><p>You moan into his mouth, the sound muffled as your tongues clash. Gen expertly works your nipple through your dress with one hand while the other hand’s index finger swirls over your clit. He finds a delicious rhythm, causing you to feel dizzy as your ecstasy builds. Unable to concentrate on kissing him any longer, you throw your head back and let out a groan, forgetting you have to remain quiet. </p><p>Gen takes the hand that was working your breast and places it over your mouth. “Shhhh…” he says softly and gently. “I do so love to hear you moan but you must remain quiet.” He slips his fingers into your mouth. </p><p>You lightly bite down and let out a muffled moan as he effortlessly adjusts his hands so two fingers slide inside your pussy while his thumb works your clit. Your eyes roll back into your head in erotic bliss as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. </p><p>“Do you like that? Do you like the feeling of my fingers in your pussy,” he says with an edge to his honeyed tone. </p><p>You nod fervently, his fingers still in your mouth, preventing you from verbally answering. </p><p>“Would you like it if my cock was in you?” he asks, driving his fingers deeper into your pussy. </p><p>“Y-yes!” you manage to moan through his fingers. </p><p>He slides his fingers out of your pussy and begins to work at the knot holding up his pants. You reach out your hands to assist, helping to tug his pants down to his ankles. </p><p>Gen leans in and crushes his body against yours, his erection pressing against your stomach. </p><p>“I am going to remove my fingers from your mouth now,” he whispers into your ear. “Can you be a good girl and remain quiet while I fuck you?” </p><p>Nodding your promise, you drag your tongue over his fingertips. </p><p>Gen smiles cunningly and removes his fingers from your mouth. </p><p>“Turn around,” he growls. </p><p>You oblige, eagerly spinning so your back is to him. </p><p>From behind you, Gen runs his fingers through your hair before grabbing gently by the roots and pushing your head forward, urging you to bend over. You place your hands on the tree in front of you, bracing yourself. Gen glides his hands up the back of your thighs and to the soft flesh of your ass, pushing up the hem of your dress. </p><p>“Are you ready for me?” Gen purrs, digging his fingers into your hips.  </p><p>“Yes,” you pant. </p><p>Gen lets out a low groan as he slowly slides his cock into your pussy. You bite your lip to keep from moaning, every inch of his cock deliciously filling you. </p><p>He begins to gently pump his cock in and out of you, taking his time each time he draws out and plunges back in. His cock feels tight in your pussy, the delightful pain sharp yet exquisite. With a few more pumps, pure pleasure takes over as the pain subsides completely. </p><p>“Gen!” you groan quietly, barely above a whisper. </p><p>“Do you like the feeling of my cock in your pussy?” </p><p>“Yes,” you whimper. </p><p>“Do you want more?” </p><p>“Yes,” you moan softly. </p><p>Gen’s fingers dig harder into your hips, creating the leverage needed to drive himself deeper into you. </p><p>“How is that?” he pants. </p><p>“Harder,” you beg. </p><p>You hear Gen chuckle behind you and he begins to drive deeper and harder into you. A low whine escapes your lips. </p><p>“Your pussy feels so good,” Gen says and you note a slight warble in his usually confident tone. </p><p>You smile to yourself, knowing the strain in his voice means he is getting close. You begin to rock your hips back and forth, meeting his thrusts with your own. His cock slams into the erogenous zone of your pussy, causing you to feel dizzy with exhilaration. </p><p>“Oh!” Gen’s breath hitches. “That’s a good girl! Do you like fucking me?” </p><p>“Yes!” you cry out, unable to hold back your ecstasy. </p><p>“Don’t get us caught,” he pants but he doesn’t change his pace or pressure. </p><p>You whimper in response, biting onto your arm to keep a moan from escaping. </p><p>“I’m...close,” Gen groans so quietly you almost didn’t hear him. </p><p>“Cum for me,” you demand, turning to look over your shoulder at him. </p><p>Gen throws his head back in ecstasy as he orgasms. His lips part, his brow furrows, and his eyes close, his beautiful face full of rapture. He cries out your name, breaking his own vow to be quiet. When his climax finishes, he pulls away from you, panting. </p><p>“Turn around,” he says, sounding exhausted. </p><p>You listen to him and turn to face him. He pushes his hair back from his brow and looks at you intensely. </p><p>“You didn’t cum, did you?”</p><p>“I didn't,” you respond. “But you look pretty tired so you don’t -”</p><p>Gen cut you off by gently pushing you against the tree that you had braced yourself against while he fucked you. </p><p>“We can’t have that,” Gen says, burying his face in the crook of your neck before sliding his fingers into your slit.</p><p>He quickly finds the erogenous area inside your pussy, curling his fingers to arouse it. The index finger on his other hand begins to rub your clit. Your vision blurs from the pleasure of having both areas stimulated simultaneously. </p><p>“How does that feel?” he asks, nipping at your neck. </p><p>“S-so g-good,” you stammer, your knees quaking. </p><p>“Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?” he whispers. </p><p>You let out a whimper and nod, barely able to comprehend what he is asking you. </p><p>“Then cum for me...now!” he purrs into your ear. </p><p>You grab onto Gen’s shoulders to brace yourself as your climax rocks your body. </p><p>“Gen!” you whine his name as you reach your peak, trying to be quiet, your entire body tensing. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he says, still working your pussy with his fingers, drawing out your orgasm longer. </p><p>Your body shudders at the continuing stimulation and you cry out, losing yourself in ecstasy. He doesn’t stop rubbing your clit until you nearly collapse into him, spent. </p><p>“There’s no way they didn’t hear that one. But I suppose it can’t be helped,” Gen says with a shrug. "You just looked so ridiculously hot, there was no way I was going to stop.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you pant, exhausted. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Gen softly kisses you in reassurance.</p><p>You kiss him back, treasuring the softness of his lips against yours. </p><p>“You are just so lovely,” he smiles against your lips before breaking the kiss so you can both adjust your clothing to look decent again. </p><p>Once completely dressed, Gen holds his hand out to you. “Let me walk you back to the village.” </p><p>“I will be fine,” you try to wave off his hand. </p><p>“I insist,” he says, grabbing your hand anyways. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t see you home?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am having so much fun writing this fic. I am sure you could tell by how long each chapter has been so far. How am I doing with everyone's characterization? Am I writing believable dialogue? Do you also think Gen would be into dirty talk? Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are You Ready For Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you nervous?” you ask, tracing a finger along the crack in Gen’s face. </p><p>Legs intertwined, you and Gen lie face-to-face in your bed, nothing but your undergarments on. The light from the fire in your hut flickers across his face and you’re close enough to see the blue in his dark eyes. His warmth is comforting against the bite of winter’s chill.  </p><p>“Of course I’m nervous. I’m going back into the Tsukasa Empire on a crucial mission that will literally determine the outcome of this war,” he lets out a worried sigh. </p><p>“I wish you didn’t have to go,” you admit quietly, almost ashamed of yourself for being so selfish. </p><p>Getting the cellphone to Senku’s friends in enemy territory is vital to the survival of Ishigami Village and the Kingdom of Science. To wish for Gen not to go when he is so essential feels like wishing for the mission to fail. </p><p>“Trust me, I would much rather stay here cuddled up to the gorgeous village seamstress,” he says, giving you a small yet reassuring smile. “But despite my selfish and paranoid nature, I believe in what Senku is trying to do so I will do what I must.” </p><p>“I know you try to hide that side of yourself but I really do admire your loyalty and dedication.”</p><p>“Have me figured out, do you? Who is the real mentalist here?” Gen says with a wink. </p><p>You giggle in response and snuggle closer to him, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the soft scent of flowers. </p><p>Between joining Senku’s endeavor to construct a cell phone, helping the village prepare for winter, and your regular seamstress duties, you felt exhausted. You cherish moments like this when you are able to be alone with Gen. Since starting your relationship, you both have been so busy that evenings with free time where you both weren’t totally worn out were rare. </p><p>Tomorrow Gen leaves on a mission to deliver the completed cell phone to the Tsukasa Empire. Senku had shown some empathy, dismissing you and Gen early from your duties. </p><p>“Just make sure he’s back before the sun has risen, okay?” Senku had said, pinky finger in his ear. For someone who came off as self-absorbed in his pursuit of science, Senku really did care for his friends. </p><p>Now as you lay cuddled up to Gen, you find yourself wishing time would stop. You have learned so much about him in the past few months. What started as lust has become genuine care for the complicated mentalist. </p><p>“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” you whisper against his neck. </p><p>Gen pulls back so he can look you in the eyes. </p><p>“Do you really think I would be reckless?” </p><p>You bite your lip. “No. But you are going with Chrome and Magma and well…” </p><p>Gen snickers. “I promise I will be careful and do my best to keep them in line as well.” </p><p>You let out a sigh of relief, feeling a little silly that you wanted reassurance from him. <i>Of course</i> he was going to be careful. It was a dangerous mission. Who wouldn’t be? And yet, it still felt good to hear his promise. </p><p>“Do you feel a little better now?” he asks, taking your hand in his. </p><p>You nod. </p><p>“Good. Can we now do our best to forget that I’m about to put my life on the line tomorrow?” he says, his lips curling slyly. </p><p>“What do you have in mind?” you giggle. </p><p>“What does your new found mentalist perception tell you?”</p><p>You respond by bringing your lips to his. No matter how many times you kiss him, the soft velvet of his lips and warmth of his mouth make your heart race. He parts his lips, his tongue coaxing. When your tongue touches his, a low moan escapes the back of his throat. His kiss deepens, becoming more fervent. </p><p>He wraps an arm around you and rolls onto his back, guiding you so you are straddling him. You shiver delightfully as he begins to pepper kisses down your jawline to your throat, using his tongue to delicately lick at the sensitive skin on your neck. </p><p>“Gen!” you gasp as he rolls his hips, grinding himself against your heat, the friction stimulating you. </p><p>He chuckles against your throat as he rolls his hips once again. You can feel him growing hard, his erection pressing against you. You smile to yourself as you rub yourself against him, delighting in the way he throws back his head in a moan beneath you. </p><p>You use the opportunity to move your mouth to his ear, gently dragging your tongue along his ear lobe, eliciting a shudder from Gen. </p><p>“Do you want me?” you whisper into his ear. </p><p>In response Gen glides his hands down your back until they reach your hips. He hooks his fingers under the band of your undergarments and slides them off your hips. You giggle and roll off of him onto your back, allowing better purchase for him to undress you. He kneels before you and slowly finishes removing your undergarments, his gaze leisurely taking in your naked form. The way his eyes slide over your body makes you feel desirable and beautiful.   </p><p>You sit up and crash your lips against his as you tug on his undergarments, removing them with more haste than he removed yours. Freeing his erection, you take it into your hand, stroking it as it grows harder. Gen lets out a low moan against your mouth before gently pushing you onto your back. </p><p>Gen positions himself between your legs, his hips pressing against yours. One hand braces himself against the bed while his other hand rests on your cheek. His dark blue eyes look at you with an intensity and intimacy you haven’t seen before causing your heart to skip a beat. </p><p>“When I broke from the stone, I felt so incredibly alone,” he says quietly, his thumb stroking your cheek. “Back in my time, I had plenty of fans, my manager, and friends to distract me from the emptiness I felt. When I was revived from the stone without that support, it felt crushing. I had no one to call an ally other than the murderous Tsukasa.” </p><p>You listened and didn’t offer any response other than turning your face towards his hand to kiss his palm. For those who didn’t know him, it would appear that Gen was always confident, selfish, manipulative, and superficial. You had come to learn that he was actually a very kind person, even going so far as to organize the village to build a telescope for Senku. But even in those moments of kindness, Gen never showed the vulnerability he was showing you now. You didn’t want to ruin it by interjecting.</p><p>“Coming to Ishigami Village and making friends with Senku, Chrome, Kohaku, and even Magma, has alleviated that feeling of loneliness,” he continues. “But when I am with you, just the two of us, I forget what it feels like to be alone.” </p><p>Your heart flutters. You open your mouth to say something. Your mind races with all the things you want to say to him, with all the words you could use to express what he means to you. But before you can say anything, he brings his mouth to yours and kisses you deeply, taking your breath away. </p><p>Gen’s hand that was on your cheek slides down your body to the space between your thighs. </p><p>“Are you ready for me?” he asks softly. </p><p>“Yes,” you respond breathlessly. </p><p>You gasp as Gen gently guides himself into you. The sensation of having him inside causes you to whimper in pleasure. He braces himself on top of you and buries his face into the crook of your neck as he begins to move his hips. </p><p>Slowly, deliberately, he pumps his hips into yours, driving himself deep inside you. You moan and run your fingers down his back, feeling his lean muscle. Once the initial pain of him entering you subsides, you begin to match his thrusts, rising your hips to meet his. </p><p>He groans in response and lifts his head to look into your eyes. You can see the lust and desire in his gaze, but something softer is shining through. The look in his eyes causes a sense of yearning to bubble up within you, something vulnerable. </p><p>“Gen…I-” Your words cut through the sound of yours and Gen’s labored breathing. You realize that Gen is unusually quiet, refraining from his usual stream of sensual words and phrases. </p><p>This wasn’t just sex. Of course, it feels fantastic and each thrust brings you closer to your peak but this is more than mutual lust. This is more meaningful, emotional, and tender, unlike anything you two have shared before. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I-” you know the exact words you want to say to him, the only three words that could truly express how you feel about him. </p><p>Instead of saying them, you pull him closer to you. You drive your hips harder and faster and he meets your rhythm and speed. Each thrust creates a delicious friction on your clit. You feel your ecstasy building as your muscles tense and your breathing becomes more labored.</p><p>“I’m...close,” Gen pants in your ear. </p><p>You moan in response and dig your nails into his back, your pleasure so intense that you are unable to form the words to express that you are also close. </p><p>As you hit your peak, your vision goes blurry and your head spins. You lose yourself so much in the intensity of your orgasm that you barely hear Gen’s moans as he reaches his climax. He drives himself into you with a hard and deep thrust as he finishes, matching your own crescendo. </p><p>Gen lets out a low groan as he continues to rock his hips into you, drawing out your orgasm, causing your body to quake. You cry out his name as you writhe beneath him, clawing at his back in desperation before you finally relax in a shudder. </p><p>Panting, you look up at Gen. With a soft smile on his lips, he leans in and gently kisses you. </p><p>“I love you,” he murmurs against your mouth. </p><p>“I-I love you,” you respond softly, unable to stop the smile forming on your lips, your heart fluttering wildly in your chest. </p><p>“And you’ll be waiting for me when I get back?” he asks, lifting his head to look you in the eyes, a vulnerable tone in his question. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The familiar glint of confidence returns to Gen’s eyes and his lips upturn in a sly smile. “That’s my good girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this last chapter was pretty tender and sweet compared to the other two chapters but I really wanted to expand on the soft Gen moments we sometimes get in the anime. I know this self-indulgent smut fest was very short but I do plan on making this a series with more stories about Gen. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>